1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stand for an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand configured to be provided on the rear-surface side of an electronic apparatus to serve as a stand for the apparatus and used to change the orientation of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a support stand was provided on the rear side of the main body of an electronic apparatus to obliquely erect the main body of the apparatus on a table as described, for example, in a document such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-115925. As described in the document, on the front surface of the main body of the electronic apparatus, a display section and a display operation section are provided, whereas a tilt unit is provided on the rear surface of the main body of the electronic apparatus. The tilt unit is used to support the main body of the electronic apparatus at an inclination angle determined in advance.
The tilt unit includes engagement tooth rows, a pair of tilt support leg pivot support sections, and tilt support legs. The engagement tooth rows are provided on the left and right sides of the rear surface of the main body of the electronic apparatus. The tilt support leg pivot support sections are located below the engagement tooth rows and above a ground section of the main body of the electronic apparatus. The tilt support legs are linked to the tilt support leg pivot support sections in such a way that the tilt support legs can be mounted on and dismounted from the tilt support leg pivot support sections. In addition, both the tilt support legs have a tilt leg member to be placed on the installation surface, and a tilt stay for supporting the main body of the electronic apparatus at a predetermined angle of inclination in conjunction with the tilt leg member. The tilt leg member is swingably and detachably mounted on the tilt support leg pivot support section on the rear surface of the main body of the electronic apparatus. By selectively engaging a protruding engagement portion of the upper edge of the tilt stay on an engagement tooth portion of the engagement tooth row, the inclination angle of the main body of the electronic apparatus can be set to one of a plurality of stages.